Truth of Lies
by aZnDrEaMeR1788
Summary: SS Tragically seperated. Years have passed, both serve as international ambassadors for their conflicting nations. Family and circumstances have forced them to move on, can the scars they carved into each others heart ever heal?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

This story is set with the same characters but in an entirely different story than the real CCS. This story contains no magic, completely reality.

**Truth of Lies**

Chapter 1

_Present_

_"Why do we continue to strain and hold onto something that will just eventually slip away…" A lost voice asked barely above a whisper._

Green orbs flash open, a soft bitter laugh comes out of tragic grinning lips. "How I was so naïve," thought the auburn haired young woman, reawakening from her dream.

Pulling off the bed sheets the tall, slim young woman walks out onto her balcony and faces the vast dark sea. Leaning over the silver railing, sea birds fly above as shafts of light pierces through pockets of space between the dark clouds. Blank emerald orbs recall a distant memory reawakened by the previous day's events.

* * *

_5 years earlier_

America

In a richly furnished and quaint coffee shop two figures sit across from one another. A young woman of twenty-two retrieves from her pink purse a small, black velvet box. She gently pushes the box across the table to a handsome man.

"I know this is sudden, but I hope you can understand-" The young woman is cut off when the man in front of her quickly grabs her retreating hand.

"What are you doing?" The amber-eyed man questioned softly with shocked eyes.

"Actually, I already had my mind made up, I was just waiting for the perfect time to tell you." Replied the girl with a firm tone but avoided looking into the man's eyes.

"Oh, don't try that with me Sakura you can fool other people but it won't work on me. It's your father isn't it; he's coercing you to call off our engagement." The young man stated angrily losing his calm.

"If you know me so well then you know that when I say it's over, it's over." The emerald orbed young women replied in a low but harsh tone.

"No, I'm right aren't I? It's your father, he's-"

"Syaoran. It's not father. I just don't feel a deep enough attachment to be stay you, much less be with you for the rest of my life." Sakura replied in a tired voice.

"An attachment. You're comparing what we have to an "attachment." No, I don't believe you, your father must have said something to you, your not acting like yourself!" The young man squeezes the girl's hands tightly in his large palm.

"Please let go, my hand's starting to hurt." Sakura said in a toneless voice, which startled the young man into letting go of her hand instead of the words she spoke.

"Starting from now, I'm not going to look back, only forward. I suggest you do the same." Sakura slowly gets out of her chair and takes her belongings and without a glance behind, leaves the café.

It was not so much what Sakura had just done, than it was the demeanor she had done it. It was her eyes, voice, and entire being. It all seemed devoid of emotion. An entirely different person, one the young man never knew or would think of meeting, had taken the place of his passionate and innocent fiancé. For weeks on end, he tried to contact and see her but she either refused his calls or denied his requests to meet her. The security in front of her father's large estate would not permit him to even call on her, much less meet her. Then he heard the devastating news, which confirmed his suspicions. Her father was announced as the new First Prime Minister and Sakura was to be married to the Prince of Japan.

* * *

_Yesterday_

Embassy of Japan

Around a large circular table, name plaques of various nations were placed in front of the ambassadors. Men and women from different countries gathered for a joyous occasion. Dozens of cameramen and news anchors were poised in the large doorway of the conference room, reporting and recording the momentous event of the signing of the Kyoto Peace Treaty. An apt name for the treaty, for it was the emerald eyed Ambassador of Japan who created and strenuously negotiated it into completion. Handshakes were constantly given to the young woman, and the citizens of all the involved nations cheered with great joy for a provision in the treaty called for complete elimination of nuclear weapons.

Later into the night, a large celebratory party was held in honor of the signing of the treaty at the First Minister's estate. Unbeknownst to many it was more of a publicity stunt than a true celebration of the day's events. On the surface, the beautifully dressed ambassador of Japan was wearing a dazzling and content smile, but one man from across the large ballroom noticed the forced lines. Her husband and the royal family sat to her right as her father sat to her left. It seemed her father also noticed her strain and whispered a few words into her ear which made her turn a bit pale. Since the event had already entered half of its phase, the older men got up from their seats and headed toward the cigar room. The First Prime Minister took his leave from his daughter's side while the young woman's husband lightly kissed her hand and left as well. The ladies of the decadent ballroom were left to mingle or dance with the remaining male occupants. The green eyed ambassador gets out of her chair and whispers to her friend of her leave. After receiving a nod from her lavender eyed cousin, the slim young woman gracefully walks out of the ballroom towards the back hall.

Instead of going to the restroom the young woman turns toward the glass doors and goes out onto a grand marble balcony overlooking dark waves. Soft footsteps are heard behind her and she turns a careless look over her shoulders. The tall dark silhouette slowly comes out of the shadows and becomes illuminated by the full moon. The young woman's eyes widen for a second, but her face quickly returns to its passive state. Her eyes greet the man with its usual solemn look and the only uttered sound between the two is the faint sound of crashing waves.

"I guess, I should say congratulations," came the cold tone of the man.

"Thank you," replied the young woman, purposely avoiding the double entendre. A few seconds passed in silence.

"It's a pity you weren't there to sign the treaty," continued the young woman looking into the man's amber eyes.

"China holds its own beliefs," finished the man with a tone that ended the subject.

"Anyhow, you look well," said the man with a harsh grin.

"As do you," replied the young woman with an unfriendly smile.

"You know, I was surprised and disappointed when you followed your father's wishes so obediently. I seem to recall you had more spirit than to allow anyone to tell you what to do. Perhaps all that talk of standing up to your father was just to give yourself airs." The man smiled mockingly.

"What you think is none of my concern, but you will not talk about my father in such a way."

"Now, Sakura you should remember, if there's one thing I hate its hypocrites. But let's move on, I didn't come here to anger you." The man's tone suddenly turned serious.

"Well than say it and go." Suppressed anger evident in Sakura's voice.

"I came to see your father about business, I know I'm not his favorite person and with what I have to tell him I have no doubt he'll dislike me even anymore. It's unfortunate but that's life isn't it." His last remark stung but the young woman in front of him was determined not to reveal anything but an uncaring and cold front.

"He's currently busy with the other men; I'll tell him that you'll be waiting for him in his office." With that the beautiful figure turned and walked smoothly away, had she turned around she would have noticed the sad, genuine smile on the man's lips.

* * *

That concludes my first chapter. Give me your opinion, advice or comments on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. (wish I did )

This story is set with the same characters but in an entirely different setting than the real CCS. This story contains no magic, completely reality.

Truth of Lies

Chapter 2

April 2

7:32 A.M.

Tokyo Embassy

A young woman with light brown curls slowly enters a large stately office with a cup of steaming coffee in one hand and large leather folders in the other. She soon reaches the mahogany desk and gently sets the coffee in front of the emerald eyed ambassador who is currently busy reading various reports and documents.

"Thank You, Mihara. I'm surprised, I didn't expect you to be in today," replied the ambassador with a monotone voice without taking her eyes off the papers.

"I dropped by to collect some extra documents regarding the upcoming summit meeting that were sent in last night," replied the young secretary handing over the black leather folders while watching her employer with worried eyes.

"Ambassador-," the young women paused as she realized the person she is trying to get the attention of is completely engrossed with the new paperwork.

"Sakura…" At this, emerald orbs lifted up. It was an unwritten rule that the ambassador would only be addressed by 'Ambassador' or her last name.

"Sakura, I think it would do you a lot of good if you took some time off-no even just one day." The young secretary said in a beseeching tone while the ambassador raises her right eyebrow.

"You've been putting in overtime all of last year for the Kyoto Peace Treaty, and only god knows how many times you spent your nights in this office!"

"Mihara-" Came the annoyed voice of the emerald eyed young women.

"No! Let me finish, you may not have noticed because you've been so busy and personally I can't understand why your family doesn't do anything but Sakura you have drastically lost weight and you're always so pale, I don't understand why you're doing this to yourself, you can still save the world without jeopardizing your health, you've already done enough in my opinion."

"No, it's not enough…" Whispered the young ambassador in a sort of daze but her eyes quickly clears and she looks pointedly back to the women in front of her.

"Mihara, I understand you mean well and your loud outburst is because you care about me but frankly I don't need you to worry about me, I can take care of myself." Sakura said solemnly and returned back to work ending the conversation.

The crestfallen secretary realized that Sakura had raised her impenetrable wall and when that happened no one could reach her. She gave a small bow and quietly left the room, meanwhile behind the cold façade the emerald eyed young women was recalling the vows she made to herself.

"_I have to hold this country together, the people are counting on me, I can't let them down. Father has his own agenda and I have to be his pawn in order to save this country from ruin. He is starting to suspect things, and with Syaoran now in the picture the entire game has changed…"_ These troubling thoughts were constantly circling in Sakura's mind and always left her mentally distressed, luckily she had long mastered a cool and calm outer mask that absolutely could not be taken off or everything will be lost.

* * *

12:45 P.M.

Private Dining Room

Suited bodyguards slowly patrol the halls of the Japanese restaurant while two stand in front of a closed separate room where a negotiation between the First Prime Minister of Japan and the Ambassador of China is taking place.

"I have thought over what you proposed to me last night and I still don't see any reason why I should agree, not to mention that it would be personally intolerable should I ever agree with the likes of you," spoke the Prime Minister in a cold tone.

"Then I suppose there is nothing further I could do to persuade you otherwise," the ambassador stated instead of asked, and slowly stands and bows then turns to leave.

"Next time when I catch you talking to my daughter, I'll make sure she realizes where her proper place is," the gray haired man said in a cold and callous manner.

The amber eyed young man slowly turns and mockingly grins.

"I apologize beforehand, I will require the presence of your daughter in the near future, and believe me at that time you will want her to speak to me," with that the man quickly leaves before the Prime Minister is able to speak.

* * *

8:41 P.M.

Kinomoto Estate

A plump and rosy cheeked maid slowly leads a tall young woman into a large den finely decored with masculine tones and furniture. A handsomely aged man sits in the corner of the room on a dark brown leather recliner with his feet on a matching footrest reading a thick book. He rests his silver orbs to the entering occupants for a mere second and returns to reading while the young lady kindly dismisses the maid.

A long silence passes between the two individuals with the emerald eyed woman still standing erect while the man continued his perusal, and after a few more moments the silence was finally broken by the man's deep voice.

"Tell me the prevalent form of government used throughout human history," he said simply but had all of the qualities of a command certain to be obeyed.

"Monarchy or rather Dictatorship," replied the young women.

"Yes, and sadly critics of our time have smudged the word 'dictatorship' to be synonymous with evil, however what few seem to realize is that history shows humans have long favored this form of government because it has bettered their lives. The reason the great Roman Empire fell was not because it had a supreme ruler but because this ruler mistakenly trusted and shared his reign with other men. Whenever more than one individual is given the power to rule, personal interests will dilute pure and honorable intentions," the man stated slowly with a hidden edge to the words, meanwhile the other occupant of the room slowly paled.

"Of course, men will always have to rely on men, which is why the supreme ruler will need to have complete control over the lives of those who serve him, there are many ways to accomplish this and the most expedient and effective means is to use fear. Only then can a great nation develop and flourish." The man said easily as if he was talking about his breakfast which made his words more daunting.

The young women in front of the man portrayed an unaffected front but her mind was working overtime. She knew this man long enough to be well aware that he didn't divulge his thoughts for innocent purposes or to simply chat, every action had a driving motive and she could never fully see through his plans. The man was praised as a political genius to all those who met him and it greatly unsettled her that no one seemed to realize his diabolical state of mind hidden behind his engaging mask of a face.

"You called me here just to tell me this? You could have just said it over the phone." Sakura said slightly annoyed as she tried a different tack to get a more insightful look into the man's plans.

However the man only gave her a cold smile.

"It must be your poor health talking; you haven't been looking too well lately. Why don't you stay with Tomoyo-oh, that's right how could I forget, they have their own situation to handle. Nevertheless I think I should set aside some time to visit the Daidouji's, after all they are family." The man said it innocently enough but Sakura knew better and felt the first beads of terrifying sweat condense on her forehead.

"I-What is it that you want?"

"Your little peace treaty was an admirable accomplishment and I must admit I do respect the time and effort you put into it, it's just too bad that it has to be short lived. Of course I realize you can't simply take it back and dismiss it, but certain _provisions_ can be altered and made how should I say less restricting, I'm sure you know which provision I'm talking about."

Sakura balled her fist and her nails made deep indents into her palms, but her voice was amazingly calm.

"I can't promise anything, but at the next summit meeting-"

"Oh, I have no doubt you can accomplish it once you put your mind to it, and not that I don't trust you but for a little motivation you should consider the terrible situation the Daidouji's are in, and with Tomoyo's father in a not so healthy state I don't know what would happen should anything worse occur."

The mention of her cousin always caused Sakura to feel excruciating pains of guilt. It was recent global news that the famous Daidouji clothing brand was caught in scandal with illegal dealings. Sales for the brand plummeted once word hit that the clothing designs were not originals, but stolen designs from other brands. Law suits were filed by various companies against the Daidouji brand which continued to fuel the bad publicity. Sakura knew the scandals and allegations were false, and had no doubt it was the man in front of her who was behind the terrible events. She could only surmise that he had done it when he realized she was busy working on the Kyoto Peace Treaty, the provision prohibiting nuclear weapons came in direct conflict with his interests.

Not trusting her ability to reign in her angry emotions should she speak, Sakura decided to give a bow and left as quickly as possible from the man with a satisfied smirk.

* * *

9:31 P.M.

A tall auburn haired woman dressed in a fashionably fitting gray suit walked slowly with her head hung down along the sidewalks of one of Japan's wealthiest neighborhoods. Gusts of cold wind hit the beautiful figure who seemed oblivious to it and lost in her own thoughts.

Never in her life did she feel as torn between a decision as she did now, she tried to persuade herself that the interests of all the people of the nations joined under the peace treaty should hold greatest priority but she couldn't bear witnessing and bringing about the ruin of her cousin's family. When the troubled young women lifted her head she shockingly realized she had walked from her family's estate to the Daidouji estate. Surprised she paused and slowly raised her eyes to the beautiful Victorian home and looked at the bright illuminated windows, despite the fact that the family was going through a trying ordeal the home still looked warm and welcoming, completely opposite from her own. She quickly turned away and walked briskly away from the physical symbol of her consuming pain, but froze in her tracks when she heard a melodic voice call out to her from behind.

"Sakura is that you?" Questioned a beautiful, violet eyed woman holding her hands together for warmth.

"Wait! Please Sakura don't go, I-I just need to talk with you for a few moments," said the girl beseechingly when the women in front of her took a step to walk away.

"I know lately we haven't really had time to truly talk, and I didn't get to tell you how really proud and happy I am for the treaty you made possible. I always knew you would accomplish great things and despite wearing the concealing makeup last night, I could tell that the work has taken a toll on you, I desperately wanted to lecture you about the proper waysof taking care of yourself but never got a chance to," the young women said earnestly and warm heartedly.

"How…how can you be so…" Sakura's voice broke but she made sure her back was kept to her cousin, and she quickly braced herself.

"You shouldn't talk to me, in fact I don't want you to ever cross paths with me, if I see you on the street I'll pretend I don't know you and I expect you to start doing the same," with that cruelly said the auburn haired women quickly walked on keeping her head low without realizing a tear had fallen from her eye, and what had been meant to hurt and push away only made the brave violet eyed young women realize the caring heart behind her cousin's cold image and confirm her growing suspicions regarding the Prime Minister.

* * *

Leave a review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

This story is set with the same characters but in an entirely different setting than the real CCS. This story contains no magic, completely reality.

Truth of Lies

Chapter 3

April 15

8:58 A.M.

China

International Summit Meeting

A tall man with chocolate brown hair with his usual unruly locks quickly proceeds in front of his entourage into the large chamber where the meeting is to take place. As the man enters, the ambassadors from virtually every nation are already present and he strides to the dais where low murmurs from conversing men and women immediately stops.

"First, ladies and gentlemen I would like to welcome everyone to the Republic of China for this year's Summit Meeting. The issues we discuss and the decisions we make have always gone to benefiting the people we represent, let us proceed today with those same goals in mind." Resonated an eloquent and poignant voice.

"I would like to commemorate the recent establishment of the Kyoto Peace Treaty, which brings me to an important issue I would like to introduce to today's meeting…"

* * *

April 16 

7:30 A.M.

Japan Ministry Office

_BANG!_

A large fist lands on the newspaper indenting the mahogany desk. The leading headline reads-CHINA JOINS NEW KYOTO PEACE TREATY!

"Alright, if this is how it's going to be you better be prepared with what is about to occur." The cold silver eyed man said to himself as he starts to put his plans into motion.

* * *

Tokyo Embassy 

11:08 A.M.

"I'm deeply sorry Prime Minister but the ambassador hasn't come in yet-Oh wait! She just walked in let me connect you to her." A busy secretary quickly put the other calls on hold and told the emerald eyed ambassador the Prime Minister was on hold.

"I'll take it in my office," came the smooth reply from the ambassador. Upon entering the room she hit the button for the speaker phone and began looking through the already large stack of folders accumulated in a mere twenty four hours.

"Sakura, I'm deeply disappointed in your actions. I thought I made myself quite clear regarding your mission for the Summit Meeting, now I see I will have to carry out the unsightly business with the Daidouji's-," Sakura quickly grabs hold of the phone.

"I-I didn't have a choice, the new provision was recommended by him and it would have looked hypocritical had Japan refused joining, and now that China is under the same binding contract this would appear to be an advantage, especially for you," Sakura's voice slightly trembled but regained its strength, after a tense pause the man on the other end of the line spoke.

"Very well, we'll discuss this another time," with the call quickly terminated. The tense emerald eyed young women breathed a small sigh of relief, she had no idea how much longer she could keep up with the charade, both mentally and physically. She wasn't as oblivious about her health as many others around her seemed to think; in fact she realized a year ago from her physician that she didn't have much time left. At least with the latest development she was one step closer to her goal, and she had to reach it no matter the cost.

* * *

North Korea 

Underground Research Facility

12:15 P.M.

Various scientists in white lab coats are seen busily examining and doing research in different sized chambers. While a few worked on large black boards with boggling formulas others wore protective gear in subzero chambers carefully measuring and examining the products in large clear tubes. A large office sits poised on top of the facility with a large window overseeing all the activity. Inside the futuristic office, a handsome man with brown hair with graying sides is talking on the phone.

"-But the added provision for the treaty states that all experiments and research regarding nuclear weapons is prohibited."

"You will continue to proceed with what I have commanded, or will I need to go back on the deal we made 27 years ago. Remember, if you do not comply with my wishes, I will be forced to put her through all the pain possible in my power. I will check back on the developments in a few days, and you better be ready to give me good news." The call ended and the haggard man in the office slowly covered his eyes with both of his hands in defeat.

* * *

Japan 

Tokyo Tower Heights

7:29 P.M.

On top of the renowned Tokyo Tower the fine dining restaurant is full of patrons and in the secluded V.I.P. dining room sits a young woman wearing an apple green chiffon evening dress that matches the color of her eyes and greatly compliments her figure. Meanwhile a handsome man with raven hair and sapphire orbs wearing a tailored suit sits across from her. The man turns to the large glass window where a gorgeous bird-eye view over looking the grand city of Tokyo can be seen but it is completely lost to the man who is busy checking his own reflection. As the maitre d' enters the room he immediately recognizes the beautiful young women for the ambassador of the country and was entranced to find her even more stunning in person than on television or news prints. He walked toward her in a slight daze but immediately halted when she raised her hand signaling for him to wait while she busily continued to talk business on her cellular phone. The man on the other side of the table loudly snapped his fingers to call the maitre d' for an order.

"Good evening sir, we have an excellent seafood special tonight with a divine white wine to compliment the meal-"

"Yeah, whatever just get me the most expensive item on the menu," replied the sapphire eyed man in a bored tone.

"Uh-that would be the filet mignon sir."

"Yeah that's fine."

"Alright, and you ma'am?"

"The seafood special sounds great and I'll have the white wine to go with it," the ambassador politely answered while covering the speaker of the phone as she multitasked between listening to the person on the other line of the phone and talking to the maitre d'.

The maitre d' collected the menus and soon came back with the white wine and a complimentary bottle of Crystal champagne in an ice bucket.

"You know honey it has been a long time since we dined together, I'm sure you can spare a few minutes away from that busy job of yours," the blue eyed man spoke with an ingratiating voice and a perfect smile.

Sakura decided to ignore him and it always caused her blood to boil when he tried to get in her good favors with that patronizing smile.

"Ah, the infamous silent treatment but I believe I've grown immunity, though I must admit my heart still twinges," the thirty year old man murmured.

Sakura decided to finish her call just to shut the man up in front of her.

"Fine, tell me what you've been doing recently," Sakura turned her attention to the man.

"Well aside from just getting back from Vegas with Jim which is another memorable experience, I swear that guy does not know when to stop pushing the limits of people, I literally had to drag him away from another poker fight where swinging fists were involved…," by now Sakura had turned her attention to the beautiful view of Tokyo with the beautiful night lights, and occasionally nodded and "hmm"-ed to her husband's ramblings.

"Anyways, as I was saying I played golf with dad today and he started in about wanting grandchildren-," at this Sakura refocused her full attention back to the man in front of her.

"-with the same 'I'm getting too old, and you yourself son are not getting any younger,' he's even started saying that I'm not being caring and romantic enough to you that I should work harder on sweeping you off your feet," the man said with a grin.

"Is that why you called me out here tonight to this candle light dinner? We've already talked about this before and we decided that neither now nor in the near future is it a good idea to have children," said an exasperated young woman while raising her wine glass to her lips.

"Yes, and well I tried to explain it to father but you know how persistent he can be."

"Why don't you just tell him I'm barren," Sakura replied wryly.

The man laughed loudly while servers enter the room with their courses. The conversation fell into a brief pause while the two ate their meals in a refined manner.

"I've been thinking, maybe having a child won't be so bad, try to look at it as a perfect opportunity to make my parents happy and for you take some time off from work," the man said earnestly.

Sakura was about to give him a witty retort when she looked into his eyes and realized he was being sincere, she was familiar with reacting to his usual arrogant and cocky self but felt slightly awkward when he acted sincere, it almost felt as if he had a double personality.

"Ryu (pronounced Ry-oo, like the end of kangaroo), it's not a good time and I don't feel ready," Sakura said truthfully.

"Well, it's not like me to argue with a beautiful lady and you can't say the guy didn't try," the man joked and reverted to his Casanova character.

Shortly after, a waiter brings in a silver domed platter and sets it between the couple. The waiter skillfully lifts the silver dome to reveal large chocolate covered strawberries.

"It tastes very sweet," commented Ryu after he plopped one in his mouth.

_**Flashback**_

_A young man with unruly dark hair bites into a homemade chocolate covered strawberry, and his face quickly contorts into disgust._

"_Ok, so the strawberry isn't very sweet…" The statement and his face caused the girl next to him to burst out laughing._

"_You get an 'A' for thoughtfulness," the young lady tried to amend when the man started to glare at her._

"_My desert would have been a success if it wasn't for your favorite desert being strawberries," the man said in a joking serious tone._

"_Well I think the problem was with YOUR chocolate, that's what's making the dessert so bitter," the girl bickered back. The couple continued to argue until they ended up laughing together when they realized how childish they were acting._

_**End of Flashback**_

Dark Sapphire eyes looked intently into emerald orbs that were momentarily alighted with light but it quickly faded and returned to solemn cool emeralds.

"Not going to eat one?" The man asked holding the strawberry out for her.

"No, no thank you."

"Hmm, alright your loss oh-yes before I forget, father wants us to attend dinner with them tomorrow night."

"My schedule's completely booked for tomorrow."

"Don't try to squirm your way out of this one; it's your duty as the daughter-in-law and a citizen to respect the wishes of the Royal Family," said the man lightly.

Sakura remained silent and soon the couple left the restaurant going their separate ways.

"I guess I won't be waiting up for you?" The tall man joked, fully aware of her answer.

"I have work to do at the office," said the young women over her shoulder as she swiftly enters into the limo as her chauffeur shuts the door and goes around to the driver seat and steers the car away.

* * *

Leave a review : 


End file.
